frumplequests_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Bloody Mugman
It was a beautiful day in Wedgewood and all of the citizens were having a great day. In Mugman's backyard, Sunshine was digging a hole and spotted something; it was a chest covered in dust and it looked like it hadn't been opened in ages. Mugman walked outside and to where Sunshine was, where he saw the chest. Mugman: "Woah, I'm gonna take this inside." The mug then dragged the chest inside his house; and when he got inside, he opened the chest, as a red beam of light shot out and went into his mouth and down his throat. Mugman: "I feel... funny." Suddenly, he began to twitch and shake. Then, his eyes turned red and he began to float off the ground. Mugman then floated outside and over to Sunshine. He grabbed a chainsaw and began to murder Sunshine with it, all the while Sunshine's screams could be heard. After a while, Sunshine's screaming had stopped and he died. Sunshine was chopped in pieces and blood was splattered all over the yard. Mugman floated back inside and up the stairs, and into his room. He started to smash all of his collection of saucers from famous shipwrecks into pieces. After that, he heard the doorbell ring. He then opened the door and it was Pementa. Pementa: "Hey Mugma... umm, you look... weird." Mugman growled viciously and grabbed a sledgehammer. Pementa screamed in fear and attempted to run away, only to for her body to be smashed by the sledgehammer with all the pepper inside her spilling out, as she fell to the floor. The possessed mug then proceeded to continually and violently smash his friend to pieces. Mugman floated to his window and saw Johnny playing Rock Tennis, throwing rocks at cars and watching them crash. He knew his next person he would murder. He opened the door and went over to Johnny. Johnny: "Scram Mugman! Can't you see I'm busy?!" Mugman then harshly grabbed the rock and began to violently beat Johnny with it. Johnny began to scream as blood and brain matter splattered everywhere as the possessed Mugman continued to beat Johnny with the rock. After a while, Johnny's screams dyed down and then there was silence. Mr. Bob was walking his dog and saw the massacre and gasped. Mugman then turned his head towards the Grow-Your-Own-Sponge and his pet and opened his mouth wide, as black tentacles came out of the mug and grabbed Mr. Bob and his pet, as they struggled to break free. When they were completely inside Mugman's unnaturally large mouth, he began to swallow them whole. He then spit out their skeletons, which had bits of flesh on them. Later, Free Wizard was waiting for the light to change and Mugman walked up to him. Free Wizard: (in his mind) "Oh great, it's the kid again!" The grumpy old wizard was about to wish the annoying mug away with his wand, but Mugman suddenly grabbed his wand and snapped it in half. He then floated onto Free Wizard and possessed him. Now possessed, Free Wizard walked into the middle of the road and was hit by a car, instantly killing him, as Mugman exited his body. Teanna was at the Wedgewood gym. She was taking laps in the pool. Mugman then walked in and jumped in the pool. Teanna saw him, but realized he was covered in blood and had glowing red eyes and swam away as fast as she could, realizing something was obviously wrong with him. Mugman immediately went after her and grabbed her, dragging her deeper and deeper in the water, as she struggled to get oxygen. She kept struggling as he pulled her even deeper. Teanna then attempted to kick him off her, but failed, as he was shockingly a little more stronger then her now. She unfortunately drowned and floated back to the top of the pool, face down and blue. The life guard grabbed her out, but she was already dead. Mugman floated over the town of Wedgewood and shot a lazer beam out of his eyes and onto the town, killing tons of citizens and destroying everything. Everybody screamed, as their new ruler, Mugman, destroyed and killed everything. Category:FanFiction Category:Murder Category:Demon/Devil Category:Blood and Gore Category:Lost Episodes Category:Mugman